


Deceived

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [64]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Deceived, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, The World Is Not Enough AU, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: She had been deceiving them for months. [Part 1/9]





	Deceived

**Author's Note:**

> An AU drabble version of The world Is Not Enough reimagined with Daniel Craig.

* * *

James checked the bullets in his gun for the fifth time since receiving information on M’s whereabouts. The panic he felt when he was informed that M was missing caused his heart to stop.

It was his own fault. He should have listened to his gut instincts telling him that Elektra was behind this from the start.

She had deceived them.

If it wasn’t for that locator card, they may never have found M until it was too late. 

“We’re here.”

At Zukovsky’s announcement, he looked up at the lone tower, ready to end Elektra’s game once and for all.

 


End file.
